Marked
by KrystalSteele
Summary: Sora and Roxas made the Agreement so that they could finally tell their best friends that they were in love with them. But will Riku and Zexion accept that?
1. Intro

**Intro~~**

_"Hey Sora, can I tell you something?"_

_"What's up?"_

_"Promise you won't tell?"_

_"Yeah, sure."_

_"I think I love Zexion..."_

_"What?"_

_Sora jumped off of his bed and climbed onto his twin's bed across the room. "When did you realize this?" Sora questioned. "A couple of days ago. I don't know if i should tell him though. What if he rejects me? I couldn't bear with that." Roxas said, hanging his head._

_"He won't, just tell him. If you do, I'll tell Riku I love him too. Okay?"_

_Roxas raised his head at that. "Really? But aren't you scared of the same thing?"_

_"Yeah. but it's worse not knowing if he loves me back. Let's both tell them okay? You first, then me. Agreed, Roxas?" Sora's blue eyes shined and he smiled encouragingly._

_"...Okay. But it's your fault if he rejects me and I become depressed." Roxas smiled grimly. "Yeah, but it'll also be my fault if he loves you the same way and you two get together." Sora countered. Roxas smiled a genuine smile this time, flashing fangs, and said, "Yeah. The same goes for you and Riku y'know?" Sora blushed._

The twins, Sora and Roxas, were both in love with their respective best friends, Riku and Zexion. They made this Agreement so that their love can finally be expressed, but will their best friends accept it?


	2. Night 1

_Night 1_

**Roxas POV**

_**~2 months ago~**_

"Welcome back to what I'm sure will be another great year at the Ishida Academy! Let us welcome this year's first year class!" Headmaster Ishida, otherwise known as Master Xehanort, motioned to the big doors leading to the Grand Hall.

They opened at the wave of the Aero* user's hand to reveal 200 or so Magia* users and Strigae*.

The second, third, and fourth year users and vampires already settled in the long tables in the Hall welcomed and cheered the new arrivals.

Roxas and Sora were among the first to enter the Hall and met the sea of faces.

Roxas scanned the room until his eyes landed on a boy with short blue-gray hair and dark blue eyes. From the banner above the table, Sora could see that he was a Terra* user.

The blonde vampire looked down at the floor and his twin whispered, "Rox, what's the matter?"

"Look at the boy at the Terra table with blue hair. Isn't he gorgeous?"

Both boys had a slight British accent to their voices.

Sora looked at the right table and his eyes widened. "That's one of the Headmaster's great grandsons! His name's Zexion Miyano!"

"Zexion..."

Roxas smiled then shook his head. _No way! I can't even think that he would ever like a vampire like me. He's probably straight anyway._

Roxas sat down with his brother at the first year Strigae table marked only by a black banner with a pair of blood red vampire teeth.

Everyone in the room looked up at the long table at the head of the room which seated the Academy's many Magia and Strigae teachers when Master Xehanort spoke again.

"Now this year has officially started!"

**~End Flashback~**

Roxas woke up to the sound of his alarm clock going off. He looked at the clock and turned it off, getting out of bed slowly 'cause it was 8:30 p.m.

The blonde walked over to the window on the other side of his brother's bed and pulled back the heavy curtains.

Very little light entered the room as it was sunset and the school barely turned on it's lights for the students in the Strigae and Magia dorms to begin school.

_I can't believe I had that dream of my first night here. Maybe it's because of what I told Sora last night..._

Before sunrise last night, Roxas told his brother Sora that he was in love with his best friend Zexion. Sora convinced him to tell Zexion how he felt and he would tell his best friend Riku that he loves him too.

Both boys were reluctant, but figured it was worth a try. _Speaking of..._

Roxas nudged Sora's sleeping body. "Sora. Sor wake up. We gotta get to Professor Auron's in one hour."

Sora rolled over, covered his head, and mumbled, "Go away."

Roxas grinned and said slowly, "Look, there goes Riku." Sora jumped up automatically and said, "What? Where?" Roxas burst out laughing and almost fell off the bed because Sora shoved him off, blushing.

"Let's get going Roxas."

Roxas and Sora each took 15 minutes in the shower so they had 30 minutes to waste until school started.

They rushed into the Grand Hall and grabbed whatever the school's cooks had laid out for the students.

Ever student at the tables each had a glass filled with red wine laced with blood. Strigae can't get drunk like humans can plus they have to have at least one glass of blood with each meal.

Everyone in the room raised their glass when Master Xehanort stood up at the head of the room. He said a toast to his father Xehanort Sr., who founded the school 400 years ago.

Everyone took a sip of the wine, closing their eyes to savor the taste of the bitter-sweet wine and, stronger than that, the tantalizing blood.

When they opened their eyes, they glowed a bright blood red. Everyone sat down and began to, finally, eat their breakfast, as eating food helps the buzz that blood gives vampires.

Roxas listened to the buzz of conversation all around him: kids laughing, telling jokes, a normal morning. To his left, Roxas heard the voice of his friend Axel, and Ignisu* user, talking loudly with his twin brother Reno.

"Sometimes, I don't see how we're twins Reno. We look the same and have the same taste in potential boyfriends, sure. But we wield opposite elements and I don't like your _pretty-boy boyfriend_."

As it just so happens, Reno' "pretty-boy boyfriend" Marluxia was sitting next to Roxas and heard every word.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean Axel? What, am I not good enough for your brother?"

Axel turned and rounded on the pinkette, a fire in his eyes. "Yes, that's exactly what I mean flower boy! Don't get started with me, you're a Terra user but your specialty is flowers and vines. I could burn them to a _crisp_ if I wanted to."

To accentuate his words, Axel lit up a small ball of fire in his palm and it danced on his fingertips. Marluxia watched the fire with a small spark of fear in his eyes, but that spark went as soon as it came.

"You wouldn't dare. Not in a room full of people." Marluxia said darkly. By then, everyone around them had their eyes locked on the two boys, ready for a fight to break out.

Axel smiled wickedly and said, "Try me pretty boy. You don't deserve my brother in the least." Roxas watched Axel lean in to Marluxia then, and the blonde was the only one who heard the words, "No one will take my brother from me, especially not someone as worthless as you."

Marluxia jerked back as if Axel had struck him. "I don't see how you two are related either..." Marluxia started with tears in his eyes, "I know I don't deserve to like either of you..."

Axel's eyes widened in surprise at that.

"What is going on here boys? Mr. Fujiwara, put your fire away this instant. You _know_ using magic outside of class is frowned upon," stated Professor Matsuoka, otherwise called Prof Kuriko or "the hottest teacher at Ichida Academy".

Marluxia shook his head and ran down between the long tables, throwing open the doors to the Grand Hall and kept running. Axel snapped out of his stupor as the pinkette ran out of sight and yelled, "Marluxia, wait!"

He left out the doors too, leaving two tables of surprised students to be excited over what just happened.

"Okay kids, show's over so get back to eating because this is all you'll get until lunch," said Prof Kuriko as she went back to the head of the room.

Reno just sat there, staring at the door his brother and boyfriend just ran out of. "Hey Ren, you gonna go after them? Reno?"

A couple of students tried to get him to talk, but no dice. Roxas shook his head and went back to his food, he didn't want to wait until midnight to eat next.

"Why does Axel talk so damn loud?" Sora whispered under his breath to Roxas. Roxas couldn't talk because of the food in his mouth so instead he shrugged his shoulders.

Everyone knew that Axel had a temper that could be sparked as quick as the fire he controls. His twin Reno however is very calm most of the time and can put up with his brother's antics.

That might be because of the naturally calm nature of Aqua* users, but still. Speaking of, Reno suddenly stood up and walked out of the grand Hall, saying nothing to anyone.

_**I will post the next part soon~**_


	3. Night 2

_**Last time~**_

_That might be because of the naturally calm nature of Aqua* users, but still. Speaking of, Reno suddenly stood up and walked out of the grand Hall, saying nothing to anyone._

_**Roxas POV**_

Roxas watched him walk out the door, as calm as ever. Roxas shook his head, "I don't see how him or Demyx put up with Axel. Having _that_ for a twin would drive me up the wall."

Suddenly he heard someone calling his name and, lo and behold, it was the bubbly Aqua user Demyx, Axel's energetic boyfriend.

"Roxas! Where's Axel?" Demyx asked frantically. "I don't know Dem. He chased after Marluxia a little while ago."

Demyx slapped his forehead and groaned, "Damn it! He's gonna have a Power Restriction spell put on him again if he starts a fight on campus again." Demyx walked back to his table and laid his head down.

"See what I mean? Axel seems like too much for Demyx to handle. But I hope Dem or Reno can get him under control." Roxas said.

Roxas nodded in agreement and finished their breakfast. The bells that hang below the clock tower in the middle of campus rung.

Everyone grabbed their books and scattered across campus. Roxas was excited to get to first period because Zexion shared that with him in the morning.

When the twins got to Prof Auron's room, they each took a seat and waited for class to start, Roxas keeping an eye on the door.

Zexion entered the room a moment before the bells rang, a smile on his face as he saw Roxas. Roxas' breath caught in his throat at the sight, but he quickly returned the smile.

"Hey Zexion. How's your day been so far?" Roxas asked. Zexion sat on his other side and shrugged. "Same old, same old. After midnight today though is gonna be so much fun."

Roxas looked puzzled, "Why's that? What's gonna happen at midnight?"

"You don't know what today is?" Zexion asked, surprised. Roxas shook his head. "Today is October 31st, Halloween. We never have class after midnight so we can celebrate the ancient Samhain. it's also when we work our school-wide Full Moon spell at 3. I can't believe you didn't know this Roxas!" Zexion exclaimed.

"Oh! Well, I didn't know if ya'll celebrated Halloween here. Do we get to dress up?" Roxas asked. "Yup. We have to dress up as the human stereotypes of wizards and vampires. You know: the pointy hat, the cloak, the fangs. We actually do have fangs though, but they only come out when we are-" Zexion stopped suddenly, blushing.

"Nevermind. Forget the fangs."

Sora wondered what he was about to say. He would ask later.

He realized Professor Auron was looking straight at Roxas and Zexion, his foot tapping the ground. "Thank you for stopping your conversation Mr. Strife, Mr. Miyano. Listen up."

Professor Auron added two new spells to the list on his blackboard for the class to learn. One dealt with Terra* magic, Earth Splitting to be exact. The other was another Ignisu* spell, Flying Fireball.

Zexion automatically caught onto the Terra spell since that was his specialty, but needed help with controlling the fireball.

Sora and Roxas got both of the elements under their control, proving their title of the class' top two users.

When Sora was helping Zexion with the fireball, Roxas noticed that everytime the blunette glanced at him, he would smile slightly then close his mouth; as if he was afraid of Roxas seeing something in his mouth.

Roxas decided to pester the Terra user about that and the fang thing he mentioned earlier.

"Being late is not tolerable in my class, Mr. Flynn." Professor Auron said as Axel walked in toward the end of class.

When class was over, Prof Auron announced, "Practice these two spells but don't hurt anyone in the process, _Axel_. Happy Halloween everyone! Have a good, and spooky, night."

After that, the next three periods before lunch went by really fast. The next thing he knew, he was in the grand Hall again, 20 minutes before midnight.

Headmaster Xehanort, whom Sora had before munch, said a toast to his father and drank the wine again.

Roxas always scrunched his face when he tasted the wine, but it went down smooth with the human blood.

The chatter was the same as during breakfast, but this time, Zexion and his cousin Riku sat with the twins, talking about what to do tonight.

"Hey Rox, Sor. Me and Zexion are throwing our annual Halloween party. You wanna go?" Both twins nodded their heads and immediately started talking about costumes.

"Hm, stereotypical wizards and vampires huh? You know Sor, we could borrow some of Kairi or Yuffie's make up." Roxas suggested.

"Yeah. And then I'm sure Demyx or Axel has some clothes we could borrow that'll work." Sora added. The twins nodded in agreement and continued eating their lunch, which was spaghetti with itons/i of garlic in the sauce and bread.

FYI, Zexion says the "vampires hate garlic" thing is another human stereotype.

When they finished eating, they waited for the bells to ring to dismiss them. When they did ring, Master Xehanort called from the front of the room, "Hold it!"

All the student looked to the front table, watching Master Xehanort.

"Since tonight is All Hallows Eve, Samhain, Halloween, whatever you want to call it; I want each and every one of my students to behave."

"You may go off campus and you may use magic, but do not harm humans and do not attract too much attention. other than that, I want you all to have fun and be back for the 3:00 Full Moon spell. Happy Halloween everyone!" Master Xehanort finished, using his hands to blow open the doors to the Grand Hall.

Each of the professors around him, even uptight Sephiroth, shot a ball of fire to the high ceiling, creating sparks.

The students cheered and ran out the Grand Hall doors, each going to their dorm to get ready. Roxas and Sora stopped by the Magia* Dorm to borrow stuff from Axel and Demyx and then headed over to the one girl dorm on campus.

Their cousins Kairi and Namine were happy to help them dress up.

30 minutes later, Roxas and Sora were wearing black pants with the collars turned up, tight black pants, floor-length capes, black high-tops, and make-up that made them look dead and bloodthirsty.

Namine was dressed in a lacy black corset, black skirt with fishnet stockings, 2 inch MaryJanes, and make-up similar to the boys, a beautiful vampiress.

Kairi had on a pointy witch hat, the broom, and an outfit similar to her twins, except the heels were an inch higher.

Kairi and Namine waited downstairs while the boys went up to get Riku and Zexion. Sora got to the door first and rapped on it.

"We'll be down in a minute," Zexion called from the other side of the door. Roxas shrugged and walked back downstairs with Sora.

Everyone was talking in the Dorm Common when Riku and Zexion came slowly down the stairs. When Sora and Roxas saw them, their jaws dropped to the floor in astonishment.

Both were dressed in matching witch costumes, the colors varying.

Riku wore a witch hat cocked to the side, a dark green and black corset with lace up the side, a super super short black skirt with black stockings, and dark green high heels.

Zexion's outfit was similar except his hat was set right and the green was replaced with dark blue.

It took Roxas and Sora a few minutes to regain enough breath to speak but when they could, all they said was, "Wow..."

Zexion chuckled and twirled, showing off the outfit. "I never said anything about not cross-dressing. The skirts aren't ours, they're my twin sister Ienzo's. She let us borrow these yet she wouldn't put make-up on us. I'll never understand her." Zexion explained.

"Well let's get going guys. We don't want to be late to our own party." Riku said, linking his arms through Sora's and Kairi's.

Zexion did the same with Roxas and Namine when the blonde asked, "Wait. Where exactly IS the party?"

"It's in town, don't worry, Riku can get us there with a Quick Transportation spell. Right Ri?" Zexion said, looking over at Riku.

"Yup. Hold on to each other everyone." Riku said before he closed his eyes and began mumbling a spell.

There was a flash of white light, and then Roxas found himself in front of a dance club in the middle of Sparx.

"Are you sure we can be here?" Namine asked.

"Sure. the owners know us and our parents so they let us and any friends inside all the time." Zexion explained.

Zexion walked up to the front door and talked to the two guards there. "Hey Zack, Vince."

"Hey Zex, Riku. Ya'll can go right in." Vince said, breaking into a smile. "Thanks Vince," Riku said as he, Sora, Roxas, Namine, and Kairi walked past the door.

As they walked in, Roxas felt the beat of him and Sora's favorite singer BoA's song "Energetic" start.

"Ohh! C'mon Sor! BoA's playing! Let's go!" Roxas said excitedly, pulling his brother and Zexion to the dance floor.

"Who's BoA?" Zexion asked over the music. "You don't know who she is? Oh god, just listen to the music," Roxas replied.

Zexion listened and picked up the beat pretty easily, dancing rhythmically behind Roxas. Riku joined them and danced with Sora, Namine and Kairi were nowhere to be found.

Zexion danced close behind Roxas, his hands on the blonde's hips. "Am I dancing right?" Zexion asked. Roxas laughed and said, "Your fine, Zex," not realizing that the blunette was pressing closer to him.

They danced like that for a while, Roxas not noticing his position. When Roxas complained that the song only had one more verse, Zexion excused himself to get drinks for him and Roxas.

The blonde met up with Kairi and Namine, who were with their respective girlfriends, Tifa and Yuffie.

Zexion weaved his way back to Roxas, holding two drinks in his hands and a smile on his face. "C'mon Rox." Zexion said, taking a sip of his drink and gripped Roxas' wrist, pulling him to the dance floor again.

As the ending notes for "Energetic" played, the DJ said, "Alright we got a dedication. This is from Zexion Miyano to Roxas Strife. Hope you like it."

Roxas looked at Zexion in surprise when he heard their names, but Zexion just smiled.

The beginning notes of "Eat You Up", another song by BoA, played and Roxas grinned. "Okay I lied, maybe I _do_ know some of her songs." Zexion said.

Roxas and Zexion moved to the beat of the music like earlier, dancing very close. It wasn't until he heard the words, "...I need your touch, so much. I think I'm in love..." that Roxas finally noticed just how close Zexion was.

Zexion was directly behind him, the blunette's hands on his hips. Roxas could feel the heat and the solidness of Zexion's body, and he finally figured out what Zexion meant about the fangs.

A vampire's fangs come out when they're _horny_.

Roxas gasped and covered his mouth, his eyes wide. "Um Zexion, I'll be right back." Roxas said, turning to run to the bathroom.

Sora caught sight of his brother and excused himself, following Roxas.

"Oh my god. This can't be happening." Roxas said, pacing back and forth. "Roxas! What happened? You left Zexion on the dance floor in the middle of your favorite song! And you two were dancing so _close_!" Sora exclaimed.

"Sora, when is the only time a vampire's fangs come out? Do you know?" Sora looked confused, "Yeah, when one of us gets sexually aroused. What's that got to do with dancing with Zexion?"

Roxas opened his mouth to show elongated canines, his fangs. "Oh shit..." Sora said.

"Yeah! I can't go back out there. Not like this. you have to help me Sor." Roxas pleaded. "Umm...think about uhh...Sephiroth in a prom dress!" Sora exclaimed. Roxas shuddered at the mental image he got, but at least it was working.

"Roxas, are you okay?" Zexion asked, walking through the door. Sora glanced between the two of them and left the room.

"Yeah Zex. I'm fine," Roxas mumbled, not opening his mouth all the way. "Then why won't you look at me? Something's wrong, I know it." Zexion said, walking closer.

Zexion backed Roxas to the counter and asked, "What's wrong Roxas?"

Roxas got nervous at how close Zexion was, it wasn't helping him keep his hormones in check. Zexion suddenly laughed, setting his hands on the counter. "I'm guessing you finally figured out what I meant about the fangs huh?" Zexion asked smiling,

The blunette's own fangs were showing, and Roxas knew what that meant.

"Yeah I did..." Roxas said, looking away. Zexion turned the blonde's face so that they were looking into each other's eyes and whispered, "Then what does it mean if mine and your fangs are showing?"

Roxas blushed at the closeness and whispered, "Um...it means that uh...we're both..." "...both what, _Roxas_?" Zexion asked, less than an inch of space between their lips.

"...horny..." Roxas said, lightly kissing Zexion's lips.

The blunette pressed himself against the younger vampire, running his tongue across Roxas' bottom lip.

Roxas granted him entrance, feeling Zexion's tongue run along his fangs, tasting him. Roxas hopped backward onto the counter, wrapping his legs around Zexion's waist.

Zexion pulled Roxas closer, his hands holding the blonde's waist in place. Roxas ran his hands down Zexion's long legs, then up and under the short skirt he was wearing.

Zexion moaned at the contact and kissed Roxas deeper.

Suddenly, Riku burst in saying, "Zexion, Roxas. You two need to-" The silverette stopped mid-sentence when he saw what they were doing. "I knew it..."

"You two need to come out here _now_," Sora said, dragging Riku away.

Zexion and Roxas ran out, a little breathless, and caught up to Riku and Sora.

"Sora, what's wrong? Why are you so freaked out?" Roxas asked. "Master Xehanort is rounding up all the kids, a teacher has been murdered at the school." Sora said gravely.

"What? Who?"


	4. Night 3

_**Last Time~**_

_"Sora, what's wrong? Why are you so freaked out?" Roxas asked. "Master Xehanort is rounding up all the kids, a teacher has been murdered at the school." Sora said gravely._

_"What? Who?"_

_**Roxas POV**_

"I don't know! But the Headmaster wants us back at school! Find Kairi and Namine, everyone needs to come." Sora said.

Roxas nodded and scanned the crowd for his cousins and their girlfriends. He spotted them on the side of the dance floor, talking and drinking.

"Namine, Yuffie, Kairi, Tifa!" Roxas called.

All four girls turned to him, seeing his freaked and worried expression. "Roxas, what's wrong?" Yuffie asked.

"No time to explain, we gotta get back to the Academy." Roxas grabbed Yuffie and Namine's arms and led them back to Riku, Zexion and Sora.

"Okay. Hold on everyone," Riku said as he and Zexion mumbled a transportation spell.

Roxas saw the flash of white light, and ended up in front of the Ishida Academy gates. "C'mon, let's go." Riku said, grabbing hold of Sora's hand.

Zexion took hold of Roxas' hand, and all eight teens ran to the middle of campus."Where are we supposed to go?" Sora asked.

"Look over there! All the students are gathered outside the Grand Hall doors!" Kairi said, pointing to a large group of kids.

The group of teens ran toward the huge double doors, entering a group of confusion.

"Axel! Demyx!" Riku shouted, waving his free hand to catch the redhead and the blonde's attention. "There you guys are! What happened?" Axel asked above the roar of kids.

Suddenly, everyone stepped back as the Grand Hall doors opened, the professors stepping through, Master Xehanort at the head.

"Students of Ishida Academy, I have called you all back from your celebrations because someone has murdered one of our teachers, Professor Yuna Sakamoto."

Most students gasped, including Roxas, Sora, Axel, Demyx and Zexion. Professor Yuna, or Prof Yunie as the girls called her, was their Human/Strigae Interactions instructor.

She was one of the nicest teachers on campus, right after her sister Professor Aerith Sakamoto. Now Professor Aerith was crying in Professor Paine's arms, literally breaking down.

"Until this murderer is found, _no one_ is permitted to leave this campus for any reason and I am putting up a protection barrier around our walls. No one gets in, no one gets out." Master Xehanort finished.

"Headmaster. It is not 3 am yet, but maybe we should begin our Full Moon Ritual." Professor Sephiroth said behind Aerith.

"Ah. Yes, yes. Maybe we should. Kids? I want you all to make a circle in the courtyard. Riku, Zexion, Axel, Demyx, Roxas? I want you five to get the candles. Go!" Master Xehanort ordered.

All the kids scrambled to the courtyard except for the five Master Xehanort called out. They ran the other way to the clock tower and rec room, where the ritual and spells supplies were kept.

"Candles are this way guys!" Riku said, leading them to the back room. Riku was the only one who knew where they were because he always helped the teachers set up for the monthly Full Moon Ritual.

The Headmaster never let students get the candles, but Roxas guessed he just didn't want another one of them being killed off.

Axel and Demyx went straight for the red and blue candles. When they grabbed the candles off the shelf, they looked surprised for a second, then shrugged it off.

Riku and Zexion grabbed the green and yellow candles and had the same reaction as Axel and Demyx. "Did you see that Zex?" Riku asked, eyeing the green candle in his hand.

"Yea...what was it?" Zexion asked mystified. "No idea, let's ask Xehanort later." Riku said, pulling his cousin's arm.

"Roxas! Get the white candle, hurry up!" Riku yelled back.

Roxas snapped our of his daze and reached forward to grab a white candle from the back. As soon as he touched it, the white light emanated from his hand and he felt something warm in the middle of his chest.

_Roxas..._ a voice said in the blonde's head. _What the hell was that?_ Roxas asked himself.

He shook his head and followed the other five out the door and toward the circle of students and teachers.

The circle parted as the five kids with candles met in the center with Master Xehanort. "Okay, I want you kids to hold the candles this time. I want all my teachers' energies in the circle. Zexion, you go to the head of the circle. Axel, stand to the left. Demyx, after him. And Riku, you last."

Those four headed to their spots and stood still. Roxas was left standing in the middle with Master Xehanort. "Where do I go?" The blonde asked.

"You have the white candle, you stay with me Roxas." Master Xehanort said. "Now stand here," he said, pointing to a spot on the ground. Roxas stood where he was told and waited for the ritual to start.

Xehanort pulled a box of matches out of his pocket and lit one, walking toward Zexion. "From the East, I summon Confidence and Intellect. So that they may help us if we are ever in need of them," Xehanort said as he lit the yellow candle.

Zexion eyes went wide for a moment, staring into the flame.

Walking clockwise, Master Xehanort stood before Axel saying, "From the South, I summon Defense. So that if any of us come up against an enemy, we may survive it." Xehanort lit the red candle, it's flame rising tall.

Axel looked over at Zexion questioningly, they saw the same thing.

Master Xehanort moved on to Demyx, "From the West, I summon Healing and Peace. So that we will not panic in this time of crisis." Another candle lit, another questioning boy.

Xehanort walked up to the last candle to complete the circle, Riku. "From the North, I summon Protection. So that we will forever be protected by our loving earth." Riku looked to the sides of him as if he thought he heard something.

_What is going on?_ Roxas asked himself as Xehanort stood before him. "From all directions, I summon Purification. So that it may wash away what has happened here tonight."

When he lit the white candle, Roxas felt a surge of energy fill him. He also saw a light yellow circle surround everyone there.

At that moment, Roxas was suddenly dead to the world, he blocked everything out until all he could hear was his own heart beating in his head. He couldn't hear what reassuring words Xehanort spoke, all his attention was on the five he was connected with.

_What is this...?_ Roxas asked inside his head. _What's wrong with me?_

Xehanort finished his speech and starting closing the circle, releasing the elements he called in reverse order.

"Roxas? You okay?" Sora asked when the school dispersed.

"Yea. Yea. I'm fine Sor..." Roxas said absently. Sora didn't believe him one bit, but decided not to push it.

"Night Rox. Sor." Zexion called as he and Riku went to their dorm.

The twins called their good-nights and went straight to their room. Roxas couldn't sleep for shit, instead he sat in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. _I need to ask Zexion or Master Xehanort what that was...I've never felt that before._ Roxas decided.

The blonde vampire closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

_**Somewhere on campus~**_

"Damn it! I told you not tonight, because of the Ritual! What the hell is wrong with you?" A blonde said angrily, slapping a tall silverette across the face.

"Shut up! How was I supposed to know Aerith knew about our plans. She was gonna go to Xehanort for God's sake!" The silverette said.

"I guess your right...Well whatever, we just need to come up with a new plan. Who do you think he's gonna be Marked with?"

"You mean Roxas? No clue. It's one of his friends though. I just don't know which one." The silverette answered.

"Well find out. And kill whoever it is," The blonde said spitefully. "Go to sleep. I know it takes a lot out of you when you use that much magic. Night babe." The blonde said, changing her tone from spiteful to loving.

"Night."


	5. Night 4

_**Last time~**_

_"Well find out. And kill whoever it is," The blonde said spitefully. "Go to sleep. I know it takes a lot out of you when you use that much magic. Night babe." The blonde said, changing her tone from spiteful to loving._

_"Night."_

_**Roxas POV**_

Sora and Roxas woke up the next morning three hours from sunset and had nothing to do since it was two hours from sundown.

They walked downstairs into the Dorm Common Room and turned on one of the flatscreens, flipping through the channels. When the boys settled on a channel, Roxas asked, "Sor? Can I ask you something, and promise you won't think I'm weird?"

"Sure, Rox. What's up?"

Roxas took a deep breath, "Did you see or hear anything when the circle was cast last night? Like a yellow light or a strange voice in your head?"

Sora shook his head as he ran his fingers through his chocolate locks, "Nope. Why, did you?"

Roxas nodded his head, his eyes lowering. "You should talk to Master Xehanort. Or Zexion and Riku, all of you guys who held candles last night were a bit off afterwards."

'_Yeah, 'cause we all experienced some weird shit,_' Roxas thought to himself. Outwardly he mumbled, "Yeah..."

Roxas looked away from his twin, wanting to change the subject. He then remembered something else about last night.

"Hey Sor. I noticed last night when we came back to school that Riku was holding your hand. And he was really close to you all night. What's that about, huh?"

Sora blushed a deep red and looked away from his brother.

"Did you tell him?"

Sora then said, "I did alright. I know we agreed you'd do it first but I couldn't help myself. Besides, you shouldn't tease Rox. Me and Riku _did_ catch you two fooling around in the bathroom remember?"

"Ohh yeah. I remember. Don't you Rox," a voice said behind them as Roxas blushed. Roxas felt Zexion's lips ghost over his neck, and the blonde turned at least ten shades redder.

Sora laughed at his brother and Riku joined him a moment later.

"What are you two doing here," Roxas asked, trying to ignore Zexion's contact, but was failing miserably.

"Well, we had nothing to do so we figured to wake you two up and entertain ourselves," Riku said with his hands trailing down Sora's arms.

"And so far, it's working," Zexion whispered.

Sora and Roxas were flustered and their faces were a deep red because of the closeness. "Knock it off, Zex. You're gonna make me-" Roxas stopped midsentence when he remembered his brother and RIku were there.

"I'm gonna make you what? Turned on again," Zexion whispered softly, nibbling on Roxas's ear.

"Exactly!" Roxas lightly pushed Zexion away in an attempt to calm his hormones down, Sora doing the same to Riku.

"Oh, you two are no fun," Zexion said with a crooked smile, the tips of his fangs showing. "They are adorable though 'cuz," Riku added, his smile a replica.

Roxas shook his head, "You two are impossible." "That's what they tell us!" Riku and Zexion sat in between the twins, getting comfortable.

An hour later, more boys from the Strigae Dorm came downstairs to get something to snack on 'till breakfast or went to the Magia Dorm next door.

Axel and Demyx decided to make pests of themselves by bothering the boys. That didn't last long though because the Strigae Dorm Head Professor Leon Ishikawa, who was also the twins's 1st year history teacher, shooed all of the Magia boys out of the dorm.

The twins went back upstairs, got ready for class, and got to the Grand Hall with plenty of time. They settled in their seats and waited for the rest of the students to file in.

Ten minutes later, Master Xehanort said, in a clear voice, "A toast! To my father, who founded this magnificent Academy 400 years ago; and to the beautiful Yuna Sakamoto. Her life was taken far too quickly and she will be missed by her fellow professors and students."

A dark cloud settled over everyone there when he mentioned Professor Yuna, but they toasted and drank the blood-laced wine.

After that, everyone ate their breakfast in silence. Like complete silence, no one said a word except for a few people whispering here and there.

A few minutes before the clocktower bells rung to begin classes, Headmaster Xehanort stood up and announced, "All students who had Professor Sakamoto for Human/Strigae Interactions for 5th, 6th, or 7th hours will meet in the gym instead for an alternate lesson. That is all."

A soft murmuring started after that, but everyone went to their classes despite the tense atmosphere.

Roxas and Sora went to Professor Auron's room on the 1st years's floor of the main building and waited for class to start.

The lesson was the same as yesterday, practice the two new spells along with a new one, an Aero spell dealing with controlling the air around you.

This, Healing with Professor Aerith, Karate with Professor Sephiroth, and Defense Skills with Master Xehanort went by really fast for Roxas, possibly because he was wondering what the teachers had in store for the kids in Professor Yuna's 5th hour class.

Him, Sora, Axel, Demyx, and Zexion all crossed the campus to the gymnasium on the other side of the academy grounds. Roxas was on edge because of last night so he stayed close to Zexion's side, away from the shadows.

He then remembered that he was supposed to ask Zexion something.

"Sor. Take Demyx and Axel up ahead, I wanna ask Zex something." Sora gave his brother a look that said, _You sure?_

Roxas nodded and stopped walking along with Zexion. When Sora, Demyx and Axel were out of hearing range, Roxas asked, "Zexion? Umm..."

"Yes Roxas?" Roxas looked at Zexion's eyes and said, "Did you feel or hear anything last night during the circle casting? Like a weird voice or something?"

Zexion then looked uncomfortable and started to fidget with his fingers. "Yeah..." the blunette mumbled.

He put his hands by his side and said, "Me and Riku both heard it but we weren't sure to ask you, Demyx or Axel. We thought it was just our imagination 'cause it was Halloween or something."

Roxas sighed in relief, _At least I know I'm not crazy_. "Did you find out what it was? I was thinking of asking Master Xehanort later if you didn't know."

Zexion nodded, "That's a good idea. I'll talk to Axel and Demyx after class and make sure we're all not crazy. Well we better get going, we'll be late."

Zexion and Roxas ran down the pebbled sidewalk and into the gym with their classmates.

The boys were surprised to find just their classmates, no teacher. The second the clocktower bells rang to start class, Master Xehanort came through the doors holding a small bag.

"Okay students. Since I checked where you left off on your studies yesterday, we're all going on a little feild trip."

Everyone looked puzzled as Master Xehanort dropped the bag on the floor and an enormous amount of clothes, that didn't even seem to fit in the small bag, spilt out onto the waxed floor.

Roxas recognized a pair of clothes to be his and his brothers when they would go all around the world with their parents before they came to the Academy.

"Pick out what's yours and change into them, leaving your uniforms here. I expect you all to be ready in no more then ten minutes. Go!"

Roxas picked up his clothes and ran to the locker rooms, changing quickly. "Where do you think he's taking us? I remember what the lesson was yesterday but I don't-" Roxas stopped midway from putting his shirt on over his head.

"Shit. I know where he's taking us." Roxas knew that if he was right, most of the students better behave themselves or else the school's secret will be revealed as not as an extremely private academy for gifted teens, but as a school for vampires!


	6. Night 5

_**Last Time~**_

_"Shit. I know where he's taking us." Roxas knew that if he was right, most of the students better behave themselves or else the school's secret will be revealed as not as a, extremely private academy for gifted teens, but as a school for vampires!_

_**Roxas POV**_

"Really? Where," Sora asked. "Oh, You'll see Sor. Hurry up," Roxas mussied up Sora's brown hair and ran out of the lockerroom. His twin met up with him a minute later, the kids all gathered around the Headmaster.

"Is everyone here yet?" Master Xehanort counted them to make double sure that all seventeen of them were there. He called the class to attention and announced, "Okay, for those of you who are exceptionally good at spells, step forward please."

Sora, Roxas, Axel, Demyx, Zexion, and one of their other classmates, a purple-haired first year girl named Angela, stepped out of the group. Roxas knew a little bit about her, but the things that stood out the most was her bright purple hair and the fact that she ALWAYS had earbuds from her iPod either in her ears or around her neck.

Anyway, when only those six select students stepped out, Xehanort said, "You six talented students will lend part of your power to me so that I can get all nineteen of us where we need to be. The rest of you make a circle and join hands. Angie, Demyx, you two will connect us to the circle."

Everyone did as they were told and the four remaining students placed their hands on Master Xehanort's outstretched arms. Roxas shut his eyes while he concentrated on the power flowing out his hands and into the Headmaster.

Master Xehanort then began mumbling a spell, Zexion and Riku joining in after recognizing it. Soon everyone in the circle was reciting the exact same spell, even though only our Headmaster knew where we were going exactly.

A white light flashed behind their closed eyelids, then complete darkness, followed by a breeze. Roxas opened his eyes to see a big white building illuminated from within by white lights.

A big sign outside the doors read _Sparx Regional Hospital_.

'_Damn...I was right,_' the blonde cursed inside his head. The other seventeen students started muttering amongst themselves in both worry and, for some, confusion.

The headmaster raised his voice to get them to quiet down, "Okay! If I'm not mistaken, the unit you have been working on is how to control your bloodlust around humans. So far, Yuna hadn't taken the second year students out to see how well their control has developed.

"I brought along the few first years because, according to the notes I've read, you four are already extremely gifted and advanced for your age." The four first years: Sora, Roxas, Angela and a brown-haired girl named Saki, all blushed slightly at the headmaster's praise.

"I will take groups of six students at a time into the building and _I_ will test you. The rest of the class will be left to your own devices around the neighborhood. You will know when I summon you."

He then picked out the six students he would take into the hospital and led them away. The class stood on the sidewalk awkwardly for a minute before leaving in groups of three and four.

"So..." Roxas started hesitantly. "Let's just go walk around town for a bit and fool around till Headmaster calls us. C'mon Dem," Axel suggested and took hold of his boyfriend's hand.

Roxas followed with Zexion after him, Sora was one of the students that left with Master Xehanort. The four boys walked for a couple of blocks until they came to a shop with a hot pink sign that read, "_Sweet Desires_."

In the window display, they saw several cakes and other pastires that looked delicious. Demyx and Zexion's eyes locked onto the sweets, the blonde's mouth watering.

"Can we...?" Demyx pointed a finger against the glass, his aquamarine eyes pleading to Axel. Axel smiled and motioned for both boys to go inside. As Demyx and Zexion scrambled into the store, Axel and Roxas followed behind slowly.

"Those guys are crazy, but we love them," Axel said, his eyes on Demyx's happy aqua eyes. Roxas silently agreed as his eyes rested on Zexion's cobalt-grey hair at the counter.

The woman behind the counter with long wavy silver hair, Hikari by her name tag, was pointing out and describing different sweets to the boys. They decided to buy four choclate eclairs and half a dozen glazed donuts for 20 galleons in all.

Roxas shook his head as the pastries were going into two separate pale pink bags, "Man Dem, you're gonna be so hyper later."

Axel raised an eyebrow at him, "Like he's not already?" Roxas chuckled and turned his attention to Zexion, who ws eating one of the eclairs. the blunette offered the last piece to Roxas, the younger eating the eclair right our of Zexion's hand.

Roxas held Zexion's hand there a little longer then necessary, sapphire eyes meeting 'heart of the ocean diamond' blue, as he sucked off the choclate staining his fingers.

Zexion stopped breathing for a split second, eyes going wide as Roxas winked at him. Right as the blonde released Zexion, Axel called, "You two stop flirting and get your asses over here!"

Roxas grinned, fangs flashing as he took the blunette's wrist and ran to catch up with the Ignisu and Aqua users. They slowed and Roxas whispered, "Did you really think I was completely innocent?"

Zexion grinned slowly, turning from surprised to sexy in an instant, "Oh, not at all! Was that a preview?" Roxas turned very red at that comment, Zexion doubled over in laughter, hands around his stomach.

Axel and Demyx looked at them with puzzled looks, but Roxas just shook his head. The four boys sat at an outdoor table to a cafe and ordered themselves a couple of drinks. For no certain amount of time, the vampires ate their glazed donuts and their drinks, Zexion relentlessly teasing Roxas about earlier.

the blonde shook his head, stuck the last of his donut in his mouth and almost choked on a drink of his coffee when he suddenly heard Master Xehanort's voice in his head whisper, _Come back..._

Roxas was about to say something when his breath left him and he saw only pitch black for two full seconds; then he appeared, along with Zexion, Axel, Demyx, Angela, and Saki in front of the Sparx Regional Hospital.

"And now it's your turn," we heard our headmaster say behind us with a smile across his face.


	7. Night 6

_**Last Time~**_

_"And now, it's your turn," the students heard their headmaster say behind them with a smile across his face._

"For w-what," Rose asked, quietly.

"Don't worry kids, it's not hard. I'm just messing with ya. Follow me and I'll explain on the way."

The six students looked at each other, scared and unsure, but followed the headmaster into the double doors of the hospital.

The moment they stepped foot into the quiet white building, the smell of antiseptic, along with an undercurrent of sickness and death, hit all six students' extra-sensitive sense of smell.

All, except for Xehanort, wrinkled their noses, a look of disgust across their faces.

"Ew! What's that awful stench?!"

Roxas looked behind the group to see Angela looking thoroughly disgusted, fingers cinching her nose shut.

That smell, my dear, is probably the years of sickness and death that this building has seen since it was founded. Be warned that the smell will get worse as we go deeper into the hospital hallways."

Angela ran a hand through her short purple hair and muttered something that Roxas couldn't quite make out.

As if on cue, the antiseptic smell became worse then before. The students groaned in turn, but Roxas found it didn't burn as much as it did before.

As the seven vampires passed a sign that read '_Red Cross Founded: Blood Donation Center,_' the blonde asked, "Master Xehanort, we get the blood for the Academy from _this_ hospital?"

"Yes we do Roxas. Most people think we're using it for scientific purposes, but there are a select few humans who know what it's really for and what we are.

"We get it from a hospital and then take you students here during your second year, or if your exceptional during your first year, so you can get into the habit of coming into one when you all become adults and leave the Academy."

"So what are you going to make us do anyway," Axel asked from his place beside Demyx.

Master Xehanort stopped before a door and turned to the students, "Like I said, it's not very hard although one of you may not be able to handle it. I'm going to take two of you at a time, and since you asked Axel, would you and Demyx like to go first? We're just going to watch one of the nurses take blood from a donor.

"We need fresh or refrigerated blood from a donor in order to survive through a day so it's important to come in here ourselves and be able to control our blood lust. The nurse that will be in there and the one out here are both vampires as well. So feel free to ask them any questions you like."

The headmaster opened the door and gestured for Demyx and Axel to go in before him. "C'mon Axe, let's just do it," Demyx said, lightly pulling on his boyfriend's shirt.

A female nurse with long, curly chocolate brown hair let the students and headmaster pas her before she walked through the door and shut it behind her.

When she turned her smiling face to the other four students, Roxas could see that her light brown eyes had a red ring around the iris, like the beginnings of her thirst taking over.

"Hello. My name's Miss Takagawa, but you guys can call me Olette. Is there any questions any of you would like to ask me?"

"Saki spoke up, "Why are your eyes only a tiny bit red? And is it hard to work in a hospital while it smells so horrid?"

Olette smiled gently at her and answered, "My eyes are turning red a little because I had been exposed to blood a little while ago but never drank any. It should go away in a few minutes.

"And at first the smells in a hospital seem too strong to students such as yourselves, but when you're here every night like I am or if you just come to pick up blood, you become accustomed to it. Like right now, you all's noses no longer burn anymore like they did earlier, right?"

All four students then touched their noses and had confused looks on their faces. "You're right, it doesn't hurt anymore," Zexion said beside me quietly.

"You'll get used to it all in time, trust me. I myself am a graduate from Ishida's so I know what your going through. The same is true for Pence, the nurse you will meet in there. He was in my classes and now we work together."

The door opened and Axel and Demyx walked through, Master Xehanort stopping in the doorway, "Saki, Angela, come with me please."

The two girls exchanged looks with the boys, looking for reassurance. Demyx said, "Don't worry, it's not as hard as it seems, just don't get too close, right Axel?" The redhead flushed slightly and mumbled, "Yeah..."

He then leaned into Angela and whispered, "Watch your girl just in case, Ang. She's only a first year." Angela nodded and followed Saki and Headmaster Xehanort.

"You okay Axel," Zexion asked. Demyx laughed and replied, "I think so, he just got a little too close to the human Pence took blood from. I had to hold onto him and keep him beside me. But besides that we're both fine."

Roxas saw the same red ring around the boys' eyes that Olette had earlier. "Master Xehanort thinks that you and Saki will be fine even if you are both only in your first year. Us second years are expected to be able to control our blood lust by now," Axel said.

Zexion nodded in agreement and told Roxas, "Don't worry Rox. You'll be just fine, I'll be right there with you the whole time."

"Is this Olette? Pence told us a little about her," Axel asked looking at Olette.

Olette smiled and nodded slightly at the boys, "Do you have any questions you'd like to ask me? Anything at all?" "Yeah, I do actually," Roxas said.

"Has there ever been an attack on a human since Master Xehanort started bringing kids here? Like a first year who couldn't handle the smell of fresh blood, or even a second year student?"

She stayed quiet for a few seconds then said, "A few years ago yes, there was a first year who attacked a human donor. The human turned out fine and the student was put into a first year Strigae/Human Inter. class.

She wasn't punished of course, the human was still alive and it was the instructor's fault. The child was not ready to be exposed to blood like that. I'm sure you'll be fine sweetie. Since Master Xehanort started helping Yuna supervise these trips, there hasn't been another attack."

All four boys got quiet when Olette said Professor Yuna's name, solemn looks on their faces. "Speaking of, where is she? Yuna usually stands out here with me to keep you kids company."

The door opened then and Master Xehanort said, "Our dear Professor Yuna was found dead last night, murdered inside our campus walls."

The smile on Olette's face was wiped instantly, "Oh...then who will be the teacher for this class?"

"Her sister Lenne has good recommendation from two of our other teachers and she meets all the qualifications required to teach this class. She says she can be at the Academy tonight and start teaching tomorrow."

The students were silent as Angela and Saki made way for Roxas and Zexion to go through the door with Master Xehanort. A bright fluorescent light blinded Roxas for an instant, but then his eyes adjusted to see the room.

A young woman with bright red hair pulled into a high ponytail was sitting in a chair and a male nurse was talking to her softly.

"We have to put a tiny memory charm on the humans we have our students observe so that if anything happens, they won't remember a thing," Master Xehanort whispered so as not to break Pence's concentration.

"Okay, c'mere boys, but not too close," Pence looked up and gestured the boys to come closer. They listened to Axel and Demyx's advice and didn't stand any closer then necessary to the human girl.

"Now Nagisa, sweetie, I'm gonna need you to think about something. Think of your wife waiting for you in the lobby," Pence said softly as he rubbed a cotton swab dabbed with alcohol on the bend of her elbow and took the cap off of a needle.

The girl smiled and said, "Shizuma is so beautiful. She has the prettiest hair I've ever touched, she's perfect."

While she said this, Pence stuck a needle into her arm and let it slowly fill slowly. The scent of blood hit both boys at the same time.

It was everything like Roxas thought and more. The smell of it enticed him and it made him want to drink until he had his fill.

But in the back of his mind, the blonde knew it was forbidden, so instead he took hold of Zexion's hand and squeezed gently. After a while, the boys were able to breathe normally and Pence took the needle out of Nagisa's arm.

"Are you feeling okay, Nagisa? Are you light-headed or feel funny in any way?" The redhead shook her head.

"Then you're free to go sweetie. See you next month." After the girl disappeared through another door, Zexion said, "They were right. It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be."

"Yeah," Roxas agreed. "Just when he first put the needle in was when I got the full force of it."

"Okay, let's go with your classmates and get all the kids rounded up and get back to the Academy. You were the last group."

As Master Xehanort turned and headed for the door, Roxas asked, "Master, why is it so forbidden to drink from humans? At the Academy we can drink from each other if we want, but why not humans? Is it because we might accidentally kill someone?"

Xehanort opened the door and said, "We can only drink from each other and not humans for certain reasons. As students it is forbidden simply because you do not have the self control to stop nor will know when to stop. You will soon learn why it is encouraged to drink from your classmates."

They said their good byes to Olette and Pence, then all seven vampires walked back down the long hall. We they got back to the lobby, Master Xehanort closed his eyes and summoned his students.

When Saki decided to stretch her arms out and toss her hair over her shoulder, Demyx exclaimed, "Saki! You have a-" He stopped mid-sentence when he realized everyone stared after his sudden outburst.

He flushed a bright red and whispered into Axel's ear. The redhead's head whipped around to look at Angela and Saki.

"What do you want Axe? What are you staring for," Angela snapped. Axel's eyes flicked to Angela's chest and her temper flared, "Axel! Why are you staring at me like that?"

Demyx walked forward and said, "Ang, Saki, you guys need to talk to Master Xehanort."

"About what Dem," Saki asked. Demyx took off one of his thicker bracelets and showed her a pair of black swirls on his wrist. Angela's hand flew to the left side of the base of her neck and she gasped.

"I remember now..." Zexion whispered softly.

"What? What do those things on Demyx's wrist have to do with Angela and Saki," Roxas asked. Zexion didn't respond, Master Xehanort did, "You may learn why it's good for you to feed on your classmates as a student sooner then planned, Roxas."


	8. Night 7

_**Last Time~**_

_What? What do those things on Demyx's wrist have to do with Angela and Saki," Roxas asked. Zexion didn't respond, Master Xehanort did, "You may learn why it's good for you to feed on your classmates as a student sooner then planned, Roxas." _

The blonde looked back and forth between Demyx, Angela, Master Xehanort, Zexion and back again, "W-What-"

"Don't ask questions right now Roxas, we'll talk about this later. For now we need to get everyone back to school," Xehanort interrupted, silencing the blonde male. As Roxas' classmates started appearing and gathered around their silver-haired headmaster; Roxas, Zexion, Angela, Demyx, Sora and Riku each laid a hand on Master Xehanort's arms and began mumbling the same spell that brought them past the school's protective barrier.

When Master Xehanort made sure all seventeen students were there, he too leant his deep voice to those already speaking in unison.

A white light flashed behind Roxas' closed eyes then he could faintly see a yellow light behind his eyelids. When he opened them the class was just inside the black iron gates of their school across the quad from the Grand Hall.

Master Xehanort looked at the clocktower in the center of campus then turned to the students, "Okay kids, since you all did tremendously well with this self-control exercise, we got done ealier then expected. We will all go back to the gymnasium since class is still in session and I will allow you to spend the remainder of the class doing whatever you please. Just remember that you cannot leave the gym and that you cannot do anything inappropriate or against school policies."

All the students nodded and walked in broken groups lead by the headmaster across the school. The blonde stayed close to Zexion's side and walked in silence across the quiet courtyard. He suddenly remembered something and whispered into the blunette's ear, "We need to talk to Master Xehanort about yesterday when we get back to the gym, okay?"

The blunette laced his fingers with Roxas' and laughed softy, "Only you'd remember that now. Calm down, I can sense how tense you are." A light, cool breeze ruffled the blonde's hair after these words, making Roxas feel slightly better.

"I know, it's just freaking me out a little and I'm making myself anxious," Roxas cracked a smile and shook his head. The blonde snuck a look at Zexion's face, a far-off, distant look in the taller's deep blue eyes. Zexion saw Roxas watching him and gave him a crooked smile, that distant look gone from his eyes. Riku then appeared beside Zexion, Sora next to Roxas, falling in step with the two boys.

Roxas saw Riku shoot Zexion a look of concern and ask, "You alright, Zex?" Zexion nodded giving his cousin a reassuring smile, "Yeah, Ri, just thinking about what Master Xehanort said back at the hospital..." Riku nodded his head in understanding, shooting a glance at the two younger vampyres who were now oblivious to their conversation, "Wanna see if it's true?"

The blunette shook his head back and forth, "I don't know..."

"But I thought you told me you lov-"

"I know what I said to you," Zexion snapped. Lowering his voice he added, "But you know what they say about same-sex Marked couples, I don't want to force that kind of bond of Roxas. That kiss last night probably meant nothing to him."

Riku raised an eyebrow and leaned in closer to Zexion, "Uh huh, yeah. Sure. I'll pretend I believe that Zex. Like there was absolutely nothing to spark that kiss that obviously turned into a makeout session." Zexion shushed his cousin but knew he was right. He felt the want and need in just those few shared kisses with the younger vampyre and knew that there was more then just a strong friendship between them now.

"What are you two slowpokes whispering about," Sora called beside his brother at the double doors that led to the gym. Without realizing Zexion and Riku had slowed their pace while talking and ended up being behind the rest of their class. The two broke into a run and burst through the doors behind the twins.

"...what you want but within the school rules. Some of you may want to use this extra time to practice controlling your magick." With the end of the sentence, Master Xehanort shot a look towards Axel and a group of three students who chuckled sheepishly and ducked their heads slightly.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, I just need to take care of something. Angela Kristal? Please come with me girls." Demyx gave Kristal a hug and whispered something in her ear that neither Roxas nor Sora could make out from their distance. The two girls followed after Master Xehanort towards the door but not before Riku reached out to his grandfather's wrist.

"Master. Zexion and I would like to talk with you later, privately. It's urgent." The tall silverette glanced at Zexion before returning his gaze to Riku, "Okay. If I'm not back before class is over, I will send for you two during the next hour." He then turned his back on the class and led Angela and Kristal out of the gymnasium.

The other students each turned back to their own groups, talking quietly as Axel and his boyfriend walked up to the circle of boys in front of the doors. demyx turned to Zexion like he wanted to ask something, but instead he grabbed the younger blonde vampyre and pulled him away.

"'Scuse us for a sec you guys," he said, shooting a look at Axel. When the two were alone Demyx quietly said, "Roxas I have a peculiar question to ask you, but I'm asking you because I know you better and I know you won't lie to me."

Roxas nodded and Demyx continued hesitantly, "Um, did you, Zex, or Riku notice anything...um...weird or kinda creepy about last night? About the circle casting?" Roxas let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "Oh God, you too? I wasn't sure if it was just us and not you two, too."

"Have you guys talked to Master Xehanort yet or ask him about it?" Roxas nodded, "Yeah. If he comes back in time, Master Xehanort is going to talk to Zexion and Riku and they're gonna tell him. Now we can say all five of us heard and felt it."

Demyx looked relieved at those words and flicked his eyes back to their group of friends, "Okay then. We should get back over there. And be sure to tell me what he says about it." Roxas only nodded in assurance. The two blonde vampyres walked back to their circle of friends in time to see Sora helping Axel try to perfect one of his fire spells (the same one that the teachers used the night before to create the "firework" sparks).

"No Axel, like _this_," Sora said as his eyes flashed blue then turned pitch black; the fingers of his right hand raied to the cieling. Sora's fingertips glowed orange as sparks shot out of them, a series of contained fireworks going off above the class' heads. The students erupted into applause and cheer.

Axel nodded his head, waited for the class to quiet, then raised his hand to the cieling. The redhead's eyes flashed green then black while not only his hand, but Axel's whole body, glowed with an orange-red light. The sparks flew from his fingertips like Sora, but this time, the fireworks were bigger and brighter somehow, louder.

Sora's jaw dropped in amazement as the class cheered and whistled louder then before. Sora laughed, "I guess you really _don't_ need my help Axe that was amazing!"

Demyx hugged his boyfriend and asked, "Have you been practicing in secret? Yesterday yo couldn't have made such huge fireworks to save your life, now it's a beyond perfect spell. How'd you get them that big?"

The smile of pride Axel wore wavered a bit as he said, "Uh... I don't really know...I just copied what Sora did but it came out stronger then it should've."

At these words, Roxas felt like there was something on the tip of his tongue, something he had to say. He couldn't think of what it was or where the feeling had come from. A circle of kids that everyone knew had trouble controlling their magick came up to Sora, "If you can help _Axel_ control himself, maybe you can help us too?"

Sora smiled gently and accepted, leading the kids to a spot in the gym where tey shouldn't hurt anyone in case they got too close.

Roxas looked around the gym and saw some kids practicing with their magick while other just stayed in groups and talked amongst themselves. Just as he was turning around to talk to his own friends, he heard Axel shout, "Roxas! Watch out!"


	9. Night 8

**_Last Time~_**

_Roxas looked around the gym and saw some kids practicing with their magick while other just stayed in groups and talked amongst themselves. Just as he was turning around to talk to his own friends, he heard Axel shout, "Roxas! Watch out!"_

The blonde sensed some kind of magickal energy heading his way so he instinctively held out his hands in the direction it was coming from. Before he knew what was happening, Roxas saw his hands glow silver then blue as a wall of water appeared before him, splashing in all directions when the ball of fire hit it.

Roxas shook his damp hair as he heard the kids who were unlucky enough to be within range of the splash complain at Axel and himself.

Zexion walked up to him and said, "Roxas, what was _that_?"

Roxas shrugged, running a pair of heated hands through his blonde spikes, "I dunno. Why was Axel throwing a ball of fire at me?" Zexion shook his head, "He meant to throw it towards the ceiling but _someone_," here his blue eyes shot to Demyx and Axel, "distracted him and broke his concentration. That's not what I meant though, I meant you. What did you do?How'd you know what was coming at you?"

Roxas knawed on his bottom lip, not knowing what to say.

"Also, your hands glowed silver before they turned blue, I've never seen that before."

'_So it wasn't just my imagination, he saw it too_,' Roxas realized. Outwardly he said, "Well, Axel uses Ignis magick so I guess I subconciously knew what to use to counter him. And maybe you're seeing things Zex. Everyone knows our hands glow the color of the element we're using, not silver. You're minds playing tricks on ya, buddy."

Roxas smiled playfully and took Zexion's hand, heading towards their group of friends.

"Hey Rox, I'm sor-" "Don't worry about it, Axel. Just don't do it again or you're gonna have to watch your ass after that," Roxas teased.

As Axel spit out a cocky retort to the threat, Roxas twined his fingers with the brunette's, squeezing gently.

Zexion shot a look to someone over Roxas' shoulder then met the younger's blue eyes with a kind look. After that everyone kind of lost track of time until the bells sounded throughout the Academy campus.

By then, everyone had changed back into their uniforms and rushed out of the double gymnasium doors. Roxas and his friends were the last to leave the building so when Zexion went ahead with Riku, the blonde grabbed his bag and headed for the door.

He stopped in the doorway then, feeling someone watching him from behind. He turned to see Professor Aerith Sakurai, the teacher who taught healing spells, staring at him from across the gym.

'Wait...she wasn't there the whole time...was she?'

Just as Roxas opened his mouth to call out to her, he heard Sora say, "C'mon Rox!" Roxas turned and ran to catch up to his friends and brother on their way down the sidewalk to their next classes.

"Roxas, are you okay?"

Roxas hadn't realized he'd been spacing out until Zexion stopped him in the doorway to their classroom. The blonde nodded and walked past him, "Yeah, just thinking, that's all."

Zexion pulled the younger vampyre's back to him by his wrists, lips inches from his neck as he whispered, "About what?"

Roxas was stuttering an answer out softly, then he felt the sharpness of fangs pressing against the pulse in his neck. Roxas shivered and shook his head, "Not what you're thinking about, you perv. Don't do that here."

When Roxas squirmed out of Zexion's grasp, he looked back to see a crooked, amused smile on the blunette's lips, "Not here? Where do you want me to do it then?"

If it wasn't for the teasing tone in his voice, Roxas would have thought that he was serious. Instead he answered, in an imitation of Zexion, "Later..." Here he leaned into Zexion, placing a kiss on his lips before he whispered, "...when we're alone in my room."

By now, both boys were in their seats waiting for the bell to ring and their teachers to arrive.

"I'll need to remember to take you up on that," now Zexion was giving him a piercing look, a look that asked, 'Are you serious?'

Roxas nodded then blushed as he grinned back, letting his drawn out fangs flash. Roxas shook his head and turned to face the front of the classroom as the bell rung and the class' two teachers Paine Toyoguchi and Rikku Yamaji walked through the door.

"Okay class, partner up," Paine started. Rikku chimed in, "Then get into two lines facing your partner."

Roxas automatically stood by Zexion and watched as the rest of the class paired off. When everyone stood in a line opposite their partner Rikku said, "Okay, for today's lesson..." "...Rikku and I have decided to see how well you know your partner. Not just personally, but..."

Instead of finishing Paine's sentence, Rikku's face went blank then her body shivered, "Zexion Miyano, the Headmaster wishes to see you. Take your things with you and leave the door open."

Zexion's eyebrow went up at the last of her instructions but he nodded and left the room. As Roxas turned to ask what should he do without a partner, he saw a blue, short haired girl wearing a red Academy uniform walk in, shut the door behind her, and walk up to the two female professors.

The girl handed Paine a half sheet of paper and smiled broadly. After looking the paper over, Paine handed it back to the girl who turned to face the class.

"Everyone, this is a transfer student, her name is Aqua Suzuki. As students of this Academy, I expect good behavior from all of you and to welcome her here." Scatreated across the room were friendly hi's in response to this.

"Aqua, please put your things on the empty desk in the second row, then come and be Roxas' new partner since his just left."

Roxas waved shyly when Aqua put her bag and notebooks down, then smiled as she stood in front of him.

Aqua leaned in and smiled gently, whispering, "You don't mind do you? He looked like he was going to be right back."

Her voice held a strong French accent, like she was in France for some time before coming to Radiant Garden. "It's fine, by the way, did you just come from France, if you don't mind me asking."

"Oui." Roxas smiled and nodded, turning to pay attention to what his teachers were saying.

"Today's lesson is going to be focusing on not how well you know your partner personally," "...but how well you know them physically and mentally. I hope you all made wise choices for a partner."

Some kids looked around nervously, regretting their choices.

Roxas groaned inwardly, 'Great! I don't know this girl at all! How'm I supposed to get through this class?'

"Now everybody spread out," "...and move your lines back a couple of steps. We don't want anyone getting hurt unless it's totally unavoidable in this exercise."

A couple of kids groaned quietly at Paine's words but most seemed eager to receive their instructions.

"Now this line," Rikku pointed to the line Roxas was in, "I want you all to think about the times you've seen your partner use spells to fight in class. How they cast their magick."

"This line, I want you to..." Paine started, but Roxas tuned her out. He had never seen this blunette cast, but he'd certainly saw Zexion while he used the elements during the couple of classes they had together.

He recalled the look of seriousness and concentration that drew together Zexion's eyebrows if he struggled with a certain spell, then the look of triumph as he finally got it down.

How his eyes flashed a bright deep blue when he called wind to soothe Roxas' nerves in the last hour.

Suddenly, like earlier, Roxas' mind was snapped into paying attention to his surroundings when he felt several masses of energy around him, with one heading right for him.

He barely registered throwing his hands in front of him when he saw them glow gold then red just in time to catch the ball of Ignis magick inches from his face.

Roxas looked past the ball of magick in his hands to Aqua across from him, several feet away. She had a peculiar look on her face, almost as if she was amazed he'd caught it. To be honest with himself, Roxas didn't even know how he knew what she would throw his way.

As the blonde absorbed the magick into his hands, he realized his hands had glowed a strange gold color just before they turned red.

"Roxas, that was amazing! We were a bit partnering you with Aqua because she's new," Paine started. "...but you two seem to be connecting in this exercise," Rikku chimed happily.

Roxas smiled and blushed slightly at the professors' praise. "Let's see if it goes both ways Aqua, Roxas."

Paine made a 'go ahead' motion just before she whipped her head to the left and threw her hands out just in time to stop a ball of fire from hitting the wall.

Roxas shook his head and noticed that the other couples of students had spread throughout the room at different distances.

He looked at Aqua and saw that she had a far-off look in her eyes, like she was daydreaming.

He figured he probably looked like that so he concentrated on throwing a ball of Aero magick at her. Roxas felt a warmth spread through him as he watched his hands glow gold, then fill with a mass of moving, gold energy.

He then hurled it at Aqua and just when he called out her name, thinking she wouldn't know how to deflect or absorb the strange energy, her blue eyes, so similar to Zexion's, snapped to attention and her hands projected a similar ball of silver energy back towards Roxas' magick.

Her magick countered his perfectly, both energies dissolving as they collided.

'What was that energy? They certainly wasn't Aero magick like I intended. But more importantly,' here, Roxas shot a look at the blunette girl, a small smile on her lips. '...how'd she know how to block it?'

Roxas saw her lips move the slightest bit just before he heard Rikku and Paine congratulate them on working so well together.

If Roxas didn't know how to read lips, he probably wouldn't have been so confused about what she'd just mouthed: "He's just like my Ven..."

'Just who IS this girl?!'


	10. Night 9

**_Last Time~_**

_Roxas saw her lips move the slightest bit just before he heard Rikku and Paine congratulate them on working so well together._

If Roxas didn't know how to read lips, he probably wouldn't have been so confused about what she'd just mouthed: "He's just like my Ven..."

'Just who IS this girl?!'

Roxas then saw Zexion walk into the room, heading straight for Rikku and Paine. The blonde's mood automatically lifted when he knew Zexion was in the room, even if he did have a serious face as he talked quietly to the professors across the room.

Roxas walked towards Aqua and, as he got closer, her wandering eyes and mind focused on him.

"Um, Aqua? Sorry to say this, but you may be out of a partner in a second."

This got her interest, "Oh? That's your partner?" Aqua's drop blue eyes scrutinized Zexion from across the room.

After a few seconds, Aqua nodded her head as if in approval. "He seems like a good one for you. Loyal, fierce, determined, caring, loving. I hope he's it."

Roxas' confusion increased at these unexpected words, "H-How do you know they? What do you mean 'it'?"

Aqua merely grinned and ran a hand through her short blue hair. "Let's just say I can look at a person and know their personality. And you'll know what I mean very, very soon."

"What can you tell about me?"

Aqua smiled gently, "I can tell you like him alot. You two also have some of the same personality traits. You're loyal, dedicated; you'll risk anything to save you're friends if they ever needed it. And I can tell all of that from the soft gold and silver aura you give off."

Roxas mind went blank for a total of five seconds before he really registered her words. "Aura?! Wait...what?!"

Aqua only giggled then put a finger to her lips, "You'll find out soon, Roxas. Don't worry, you'll get it."

Roxas shook his head and opened his mouth to ask another question when Rikku's voice rang out, "Some of you may get confused by these next directions but to those of you who know what I'm talking about: please step forward. If you have found your destined mate and have the Marks, please come to the front of the room regardless if he or she is with you now."

Aqua grinned and turned, "That's my cue. See ya, Roxas." Her and several of the couples went towards the front of the room as Zexion made his way to Roxas.

Roxas gave him a warm smile by way of greeting as Zexion asked, "Who's she? Is she new?"

Roxas' blonde head nodded, "Her name's Aqua, she's a transfer. She just came back from France. She's a little strange, but sweet."

Zexion smiled and slipped an arm around Roxas' shoulders, giving the shorter a light kiss on his temple, "You like everyone, Roxy. I don't think there's anyone you've met that you don't like."

Roxas recalled Aqua's words, '...determined, caring, loving. I hope he's it.' Roxas realized just how true those words were now that he really thought about it and he found himself hoping Zexion was it, too.

'Whatever 'it' is exactly.'

"So hey, what did they have planned for today anyway?"

Roxas blushed slightly when Zexion snapped his fingers in the vampyre's face to get his attention. "Uh...if we knew on a m-mental level by using magick on e-each other," Roxas stuttered.

"Oh, I see no one got hurt. At least not yet. Did you and Aqua- that's her name right? -do okay?" Roxas nodded to both questions, "Yeah, Aqua. And surprisingly, yes. I just closed my eyes, concentrated, and we did great together. I thought we were gonna blow since I barely know her but I guess not."

Zexion ran a hand through his hair, "Guess it goes to show there are some people you know psychologically and some personally. Oh! Uh...Roxas. Later you..."

Zexion leaned in closer and whispered, "Master Xehanort said it'd be a good idea for you to see him after school, I told him about that strange silver glow I saw; he says he's never heard of that but that he'd look into it. I think you should go, Roxas. Just to see what it is."

Roxas nodded, "Yeah me too. Earlier when I did the exercise with Aqua, it happened again, this time in gold."

Zexion gaped at Roxas, "Roxas! This is amazing!"

A few students noticed his outburst so Zexion said softly, "If Master Xehanort's, never heard of this, then you may be the first vampyre ever to have these different powers, Rox."

Roxas blanched, "Well I don't feel as exited about this as you, Zex. What if this makes me a freak? What if-" Zexion stopped Roxas' words with his lips over the younger's softly, drawing back slightly after a few seconds.

"Roxas..." Zexion shook his head and took Roxas' face in his hands, "Rox, you're not a freak. Even if you think you're not special, you'll always be special to me."

Zexion's dark eyes softened then, filled with a look of love and caring that Roxas had never seen before.

"Um...Am I interrupting something...?"

Both boys jumped and turned to see Aqua a few feet away looking uncertainly between Roxas and Zexion.

"I can talk to you later if you want Rox-" Roxas shook his head, "No it's fine, Aqua."

Zexion dropped his hands and twined his fingers with Roxas'. "So, Roxy tells me you're new. I'm Zexion, welcome to the Academy."

Aqua's eyebrows raised at the nickname but she smiled and hugged him. "Thanks! Hey, are you related at all to the Headmaster? Something about you reminds me of him."

Zexion nodded, not surprised, "Yeah, he's my grandfather. I've got a twin sister and a half-brother, too. Ienzo and I are second years, but our brother Saix is a year older then us. His father works here, too."

Aqua nodded slowly, like he'd answered a question she'd asked in her head. "Okay, just checkin'. Do you have any family here at the Academy, Roxas?"

The look she gave Roxas made her seem like she was really interested in his answer, though he paid no mind to it.

"Sure. My twin brother, Sora, a couple of cousins on my mum's side, and my uncle is one of my teachers in the morning."

Her eyes widened, "You're uncle? Cloud?" Roxas was taken aback, "You know him?"

Aqua shook her head and laughed, maybe a but nervously, "Uh, yeah. He...was in the Headmaster's office when I went to get my class schedule. I just figured it was him 'cause you look so much alike. Lucky guess."

Aqua shook her head and mumbled to herself, then turned back to the boys with a bright smile. Roxas and Zexion exchanged a look of confusion for a second before giving Aqua their attention.

"Hey, what did they want anyway?" Roxas jerked his head in the direction of Rikku and Paine.

"It's a secret. One you'll be in on very soon." Aqua looked at Zexion with these last words and winked. "Don't tell him that. He may not be in that situation anytime soon," Zexion rebuked.

He turned his attention to Roxas then, "It's just something Master Xehanort told me to tell them. It had to do with what happened to Ang and Krissy last hour."

Roxas nodded, waiting till later to ask just what happened to the girls.

"Are they okay? Did you see them?" "Yeah, I passed them on the way, they're fine. Xehanort is used to this by now 'cause it's something he has to do everytime he finds another pair of students who've been Marked."

'Marked. There's that word again. What does it mean?' Roxas pondered.

The blonde was fed up with all the older people using terminology he didn't know and opened his mouth to ask a question when Paine called out, "Okay, let's get back to our exercises for about another ten minutes before..." "Paine and I ask how well each couple is doing. Aqua, for now..." "...can you switch with Zexion for a couple of minutes to see how they do together? Then you can try it with Zexion. You guys will be our only group of three."

Paine turned to her desk as Rikku added, "If that's alright with you boys, that is?"

Roxas and Zexion nodded then spaced themselves out again. Aqua moved out of the way and perched up on top of a desk to watch.

Zexion hesitated a second before asking, "Rox...what are we supposed to do again?"

The blonde laughed slightly and said, "I'm not really sure. Just hurl any kind of magick at me as fast as you can and I'll either deflect it or absorb it. I didn't really-"

Roxas stopped talking as he noticed that Zexion had closed his eyes, as he often did when he concentrated, and his hands have off a soft green glow.

Roxas was ready for anything if he knew Zexion's unpredictable nature.

Zexion's eyes snapped open, glowing dark blue, and threw his hands out towards Roxas. The older vampyre's hand were outlined in green but instantly changed to sky blue as the energy shot out of his handa with a blinding flash.

Roxas was shocked at the sudden change for about two seconds before he countered Zexion's magick with his own.

After the energy was dissolved, Zexion stepped forward a couple of paces and said, "Roxas, I an so sorry! I don't know what happened. I was so focused on projecting Terra magick, but ended up using my specialization."

Roxas waved it off, "No harm done, Zex. I still neutralized it before it hit me so it's fine, really."

After that the two boys tried it a few more times, with both noticing the gold and silver colors Roxas' hands glowed before turning a different color each time.

Zexion even tried with Aqua, but it didn't go as well as they had thought. One time Rikku barely deflected a spark of flange from lighting up this one girl's hair.

"I think you both do much better when you're partnered with Roxas, not each other from what I've observed."

The three agreed and only Roxas and Zexion practiced a few times more. Then all three watched the several pairs of students still practicing up until the bells rang.

Everyone ran to their decks to pick up their things then looked up at the two teachers.

"Okay class, good work. This lesson was to prove some things to certain people," "...and to start the subject the few first years in here will learn in their Lamia History 101 classes tomorrow. Good night everyone."

As Roxas, Zexion and Aqua walked out, Aqua turned and said, "So I guess I'll see you guys later. Bye Roxas, Zexion." She gave each a friendly hug, then turned around and disappeared in the crowd of students.

Zexion took hold of Roxas' hand and led him through the crowd and out one of the side doors.

"Um Zex, my next class is in that building," Roxas said, pointing back to a building they were walking away from.

"I know, you're not going to class though."

Roxas raised one eyebrow "I'm not?" Zexion looked back them, a grin on his lips, "Nope. You're coming back to the Magicis Dorm with me for the next hour."


	11. Night 10

Me: I know I've been inactive for a while but I swear that's gonna change. I FINALLY have internet access so I can post again (: I have a few new chapters for this story (that is if u readers haven't abandoned me yet...) but remember to review and let me know how I'm doing.

Roxas: YOU'RE the one that been gone for months without updating y'know...

Me: Shush or I'll sic Saix on you.

Roxas & Axel: Noooooo! *Roxas hides behind Axel* fine...

Axel: Behave both of you!

Me: whatever. Oh! Btw, in case u don't know, I have 2 one-shots based on the concept of this story. The links are being bitches so I can't post them... but the titles are "Don't Worry" and "Secret Crush" and they're about Sora/Riku and Axel/Demyx respectively.

So R&R those too if u like this story! Thank you and enjoy this chapter of Marked. (And I KNOW this isn't an AkuRoku story...but they're my muses so for now they're good friends.)

***UPDATE*** I changed a teeny, tiny detail on the Next Night section of this story. And ill bring it back up later (:

* * *

"What? Are you crazy?"

Zexion laughed softly here, "Maybe, I'm not sure."

Roxas couldn't help but to chuckle at these words and his initial anger was replaced by amusement.

"Fine. Gosh, you're such a bad influence. If my parents knew about this-" "Oh come on, we both know they wouldn't be they mad about you skipping class, its Sora they'd be mad at if he ever had the balls to do it."

Roxas couldn't help but agree, the blonde was the more troublesome between him and his brother.

"What are we gonna do? You know I've never skipped before, not even when Sora and I went to school with humans.

"We're just gonna be in my room. I don't have a roommate and no one else should be in the dorm so we shouldn't get in trouble." Roxas shook his head and looked around nervously, super paranoid about getting caught.

Thankfully though, the two boys made it to the dorm without being seen, slipping past the glass plated double doors quietly. "See? What I tell ya? No worries," Zexion said over his shoulder as he walked up the stairs to the second floor.

Roxas muttered under his breath and set his bag next to the unused bed against the wall opposite Zexion's when they got to the room. "How come they never assigned you a roommate," Roxas asked as he laid back on the bed and shut his eyes.

Zexion replied, "I dunno. I guess 'cause there hasn't really been any new students to put in this dorm lately." As Zexion talked, Roxas noticed that his voice got softer slightly, just slightly, but he still noticed it. Roxas opened his eyes and sat up, placing his hands on either side of himself.

"Are you lonely...having been alone in this room for a year?" The other vampyre shrugged, "I'm used to it already. I was always with my sister before I came here but I guess I've just gotten used to being alone."

The way Zexion said those words touched something in the blonde's heart so he got up and gave the older a hug. "Hey," Zexion said against the blonde's spikes as he hugged back, "I didn't know you were such a softie, Roxy."

Roxas chuckled and pulled away a bit, "I'm not. Maybe I just wanted to hug you.

"It's okay, gives me more reason to like you so much," Zexion softly whispered before he left a quick kiss on Roxas' cheek. The blonde smiled at the small show of affection, Zexion's touch made Roxas shiver in excitement. Roxas gave Zexion a gentle kiss on the lips, a kiss that started slow but gradually picked up speed.

Roxas brought his knees up to rest on either side of Zexion's thighs on the bed, the blunette wapping his arms around the other. Roxas threaded his fingers into Zexion's soft blue hair and tilted his head up as he felt the older's lips move to his jawline and neck.

Zexion pulled away briefly to slip Roxas' uniform jacket and white button up shirt off, his following soon after to the floor. Zexion gently laid back on the bed, his lips never once separating from the other boy's skin, thus pulling Roxas down with him. Zexion moved backward to the middle of the bed, flipping them so that Roxas was pinned beneath him. Zexion leaned down to kiss the blonde hard, both feeling the press of the other's sharp fangs.

The older vampyre's mouth felt amazing to Roxas, he was tracing patterns and gently sucking on spots of sensitive skin while traveling down slowly. As Zexion got to the line of blonde hair that vanished beneath Roxas' waist line, the blonde's mind cleared and his hands shot out to stop Zexion's from undoing the button.

Zexion's dark blue eyes met Roxas' cerulean ones, a question in them. "Zex...don't...I can't," Roxas said had a small smile on his face and kissed Roxas gently before whispering, "Okay. I won't do anything you don't want me to. I promise."

The blue haired tilted his head toward Roxas, making their foreheads touch lightly. Roxas had a thought, but right when he opened his mouth to ask a question, Zexion grasped a handful of blonde spikes, lowered his mouth, and grazed his fangs gently over the now frantically beating pulse in Roxas' neck. "Roxas..."Zexion must breathed out Roxas' name, but he heard the unspoken question behind it. Roxas took a breath, closed his beautiful blue eyes, and turned his head to give the other easier access.

Zexion fangs pierced the smooth, unmarked skin and the blood flowed easily into his mouth. Roxas gasped at the sharp pain then moaned and took a handful of blue hair into his hands, holding Zexion's head in place. The more blood Zexion withdrew, the more powerful the sensation of pleasure was for Roxas. It started to become hard for him to resist the urge to let Zexion continue his earlier actions, even if the thought scared and excited him.

Just as Roxas ground his hips up with Zexion's, the blue haired vampyre stopped feeding, sealing the wounds with his saliva. "Wha-" Zexion cut Roxas off with a hard, hungry kiss, flipping them over again.

Zexion turned his head, exposing his neck for the blonde on top of him. Roxas shifted uneasily, putting a leg on either side of Zexion's waist and kissed a spot near the base of the other's neck. When he hesitated, his fangs barely touching skin, Zexion shivered and groaned out, "It's okay, Roxas. Do it, please."

Roxas needed nobother encouragement then that and sank his fangs deep into Zexion's neck, drinking in the delicious blood. Zexion moaned out again and thrust his hips up to meet Roxas', both on the verge of breaking. Suddenly, something changed. The blood Roxas drank in changed, like something electric was added, though he didn't know what exactly.

Ignoring it for the moment, Roxas stopped drinking, sealed the wound and gave in to Zexion's touch, letting the older vampyre explore his body and take his virginity. Afterwards, with the effects of his second orgasm still lingering, Roxas softly said, "I love you..." Zexion turned on his side and gave him a kiss, replying, "I love you, too."

Zexion really took a look at Roxas then and a huge smile graced his features. Self-concious, Roxas asked, "What, Zex?" Instead of answering, the blunette turned his head, showing off a pair of black swirl Marks where his fangs had pierced the skin. They were the same Marks that Demyx had on his wrist, that Kristal had on her neck.

"You have them too, Rox. We're destined...we're Marked."

Roxas' head spun, "What does that even mean?" Zexion smiled gently, "It means we are destined to be together. From now on, we'll both be stronger when we're together even though you share my magick." Zexion stood up then, just realizing something," Rox, we have to go talk to Master Xehanort. He's supposed to do something for Marked couples, it's secret but it's something he requires."

Roxas gave him a soft kiss and asked, "Can we go before class tomorrow? I kinda wanted to go to last period and dinner. You know how tired I get after I've eaten dinner." Zexion nodded slowly, giving in. "Fine. But I'm gonna find you before class starts, okay?" Roxas smiled and jumped off the bed to retrieve their clothes, "Okay! Well we'd better get dressed, next period starts in a few minutes."

Both boys got dressed, stopping a few times to kiss. They snuck out of the dorm building, then merged with the crows of kids on their way to class. Zexion stopped a few feet away from Roxas' next class' door, "My class is at the other end of the hall. I better go if I don't wanna be late." He gave Roxas a small, sweet kiss then turned on his heel and walked away.

Roxas turned and walked to the doorway of the classroom, nearly running into Demyx in the process. The taller blonde let Roxas pass, teasing, "Jeez, Rox. Run me over why don't ya?" Roxas and Demyx both laughed then went to their seats. Roxas felt a hand stroke the back of his head, then saw the class' teacher, Professor Aerith, pass by him to the front of the classroom, her long brown hair in its usual braid.

"Hi, Aunt Aerith." She faced the class then, a bright smile on her face, "Hello, Roxas." Her cyan eyes widened as she took a good look at Roxas, she almost looked surprised. The look vanished before he was sure though and she spoke with her teacher voice, "Okay, is everyone here? Today we're going to..." As she went on explaining the lesson, Roxas felt a little self-concious, pulling up the collar of his shirt to conceal the swirl Marks there.

The rest of the night flew by in a flash, one minute Roxas was talking to Demyx, the next he was getting ready for bed in the room he shared with his brother. "Sor?" Sora looked at the blonde beside his bed, "Yeah?"

"Thanks for talking me into showing Zexion that I love him. You're a good brother." Sora smiled, "Technically I told you to tell him not show him. Either way it got the job done. No problem, that's what a twin is for right?"

"Right. Well, night Sor."

"Night Roxas."

**Next** **Night~**

Roxas and Sora walked downstairs and out the doors to the dorm. A boy with black and blue spiked up hair that was a stranger to them stopped a few feet away, looking at Roxas with a puzzled expression twisting his face. He had kind of a higher toned voice then most boys and had a bit of an accent that Roxas couldn't place when he talked, "Odd...I could have sworn I just saw you back with..." As the boy's voice trailed off, he shook his head, "Hm...must have imagined it." Then the boy kept on walking.

Sora and Roxas looked at each other, shrugging their shoulders. Just as the Grand Hall came in sight, Roxas was stopped in his tracks by a voice in his head, _...Roxas...Come to me..._ It sounded a little like Zexion's voice, except more feminine, though that couldn't be possible.

"Sora, go on in. I left something in our room," Roxas told Sora, his feet turning.

_Roxas..._

Before Sora responded, Roxas' feet took him in the direction of the main building. When he came to a stop in front of Headmaster Xehanort's office door, Roxas asked himself why he came here, 'I guess 'cause 'Zexion' told me to...' The blonde shrugged and opened the door, stepping into the room to meet the amused eyes of Aqua.

"Huh, it worked Master, I didn't think I could." Master Xehanort's voice preceded him as he stood next to his desk, "You just have to practice, that's all."

"Um, Master Xehanort? Aqua? Why am I here?" Xehanort answered Roxas' question with one of his own, "Roxas, did u know that its biologically impossible for a pair of twins to have the EXACT same powers, by that I mean both twins either specialize or not at all?"

Roxas shook his head, "That's not true. Sora and I are twins and we're the same."

"Do you know if there is another pair of twins like that? Surely they would be well known," Aqua asked. "Uh..." Roxas' mind went blank. "There is only two known pairs of twins that this has happened to, and the two women are known here at the Academy."

"Wha-?"

"Your aunts Yuna and Lenne."

Roxas was beyond confused now, "But they're not my aunts. Professor Yuna was my Aunt Aerith's sister, but that doesn't make her related to me." A new voice entered the conversation, speaking with a nonchalant tone, "Actually, Mom's sister _are_ our family. Just as _I'm_ your family."

Then it was like Roxas was looking into a mirror, he saw his face, his golden brown hair, his sapphire blue eyes, even that amused smile was his own. "Roxas, meet Ventus Sakurai. He's one of two sons that your parents, Aerith and Cloud Sakurai, brought into this world. He's your twin brother."


	12. Night 11

A/N: i listened to The Big Bang Two and The Sound of Drums as I typed this up...I'm a MAJOR Whovian now thanks to my boyfriend...I think I'll play KH1.5 after I'm done here. I'll stop rambling now lol

Roxas has to wrap his head around confusing revelations and Zexion meets Roxas' brother.

As always, please enjoy and don't forget about that little review button at the bottom of the page!

* * *

**Last time~**

Then it was like Roxas was looking into a mirror, he saw his face, his golden brown hair, his sapphire blue eyes, even that amused smile was his own. "Roxas, meet Ventus Sakurai. He's one of two sons that your parents, Aerith and Cloud Sakurai, brought into this world. He's your twin brother."

Roxas closed his eyes and shook his head, believing this would all be a dream when he opened his eyes. Instead, he was looking into his own eyes, the blonde across from him having the exact same shade of cerulean blue that Sora and Roxas inherited from Cid. "B-but...Sora's my twin, I know it. I think I'd know it if I was a twin to someone other then him."

"About that...not even Sora knows you two are cousins, he doesn't know Ven exists," Xehanort said, gesturing to Ventus. "If all you adults knew about this, how come it took you all this long to tell me about my real family?"

"We were doing it to protect you, Roxas. You and Ven," Cloud said from behind him, putting a hand on each of his son's shoulders. Roxas jerked his shoulder away from Cloud's touch and exclaimed, "Protect us from what?!"

"We can't tell you right now Roxas, not until you and Zexion-"

"They've already been bound together Cloud. I saw it yesterday when I studied Roxas' aura during class yesterday," Aerith spoke from her place in a chair next to the headmaster's desk. Ven nodded his head in agreement, Aqua echoing him, "She's right, I see it too."

"Now can you tell me what the hell you guys are keeping from-" Before Roxas could finish talking, the doors to Master Xehanort's office burst open, Zexion coming through them. Zexion went straight for Roxas, asking, "What's wrong? Why are you so...freaked...out?" Zexion's words slowed as he caught sight of Ventus leaning against the wall, the spitting image of Roxas. His eyes shot between both blondes, confusion written all over his face.

"Who...are you? Why do you look so much like Roxas?"

"Apparently, he's my real twin brother." Roxas was still really confused and the situation was already starting to become overwhelming when Aerith said, "Roxas, I think its time we told you everything." Roxas and Zexion listened quietly as Aerith, Cloud and Master Xehanort, with some help from Ventus and Aqua, explained everything to the two boys.

Roxas' mind buzzed with all the new information, all the facts of his life he never knew. "So wait, let me get this straight. When Ventus and I were born, some prophet lady came to you and said that you could not keep us together because we would have these amazing powers and that if it was common knowledge that we had them, that people would come trying to kill us. So you separated us by sending me to Cloud's brother and wife and told them to lie to both Sora and me by telling us we were brothers so that I would be protected?"

"And when both of your sons found their Marked companions, then you would tell us this secret of yours and change Roxas' life," Zexion added in. Cloud nodded, looking at Ventus and Roxas, "Individually, you and Ven are really powerful if you know how to control your magick and learn its secrets. But the reason we decided to wait is because when you're Marked, you and the person you're bonded with will share that special power and you both will become stronger then you could have ever imagined."

Aerith smiled and hugged both of her sons, "My sisters and I all have one or the other of the two elements that have faded from our society's bloodlines, Lux or Tenebrae, Light or Darkness. You and Ven are special and have the rare power to both technically specialize but be able to tap into both of those forgotten elements. Add that to the fact that both of you have bonded for life with someone from two different but very powerful families, and you could be among the strongest and most revered of our world."

"But we're only 16 and 17 years old," Roxas exclaimed. "If what you're saying is true and that the new powers I have that no one but Ventus has too, how can we hope to master them and learn to do new things?"

"I will teach you," Aerith said. "As will my sistet Lenne. I'm an Aqua and Lux user, but Lenne can show you how to manipulate Tenebrae. She is on campus and is in thr teacher's living quarters until her first class during third hour. For now, all four of you better get to class."

"That's right. Aerith and I should go relieve the teachers we requested to watch our classes and do our job," Cloud laughed. "Actually, Roxas and Zexion need to stay here. You all go on ahead, they'll be in class shortly," Xehanort said.

Cloud nodded and shook a hand through Roxas' hair, blonde spikes similar to his own. Aerith gently touched both Roxas and Zexion's cheeks, a smile warming her eyes. Ventus and Aqua stopped before the pair of boys and the blonde said, "I've been where you are, Roxas. They didn't tell me until a few months ago that I even had a brother, let alone these powers. You two should meet us for practicing sometime, we've learned a lot from Mom and Dad already. Plus, it'd be a good idea for us to talk, get to know each other better."

Roxas looked Ventus up and down and was surprised to see him wearing the Academy's vampyre dark red uniform, they truly were identical twins. Roxas smiled, "Sure thing. See ya." As Ventus walked away, Aqua stayed back a few seconds to whisper something in Zexion's ear, then take her companion's hand and walk out.

"What did she say to you," Roxas asked. Zexion just shook his head and shrugged, "Just that she 'told me so'." Zexion used air quotes as he said that. "Okay boys, come here a sec," Master Xehanort's deep voice said behind them. The two boys stood before him and the tall silverette placed each of his hands on top of Roxas and Zexion's heads.

"Shh..." Xehanort whispered before he started mumbling a spell to himself, the words unintelligible to the younger vampyres. A soft white light shone beneath his hands, the glow of it illuminating Roxas' golden brown spikes in front of his eyes. 'Now you two hold hands...' Xehanort's voice echoed in the boys heads.

They did as they were told, the headmaster was still mumbling to himself. A warmth shot through Roxas, then a chill, making him and Zexion shiver. All three opened their eyes then, Xehanort smiling, "Alright, you boys can go to class in a moment."

"Excuse me, but Headmaster, what exactly did you do to us," Roxas asked.

"I just cast a protection spell on you two since you're so special and set another one in place that will keep both of your powers in check while you wear what I'm about to give you."

With the last sentence, Master Xehanort opened one of his desk drawers and pulled out two black things that almost looked like necklaces. As he got closer and Roxas held it in his hand, he saw that it was a silver pendant with a sun on one side, a crescent moon on the other, both etched in black, with two ribbons edged in black lace extending from the silver circle.

The blonde looked over to see if Zexion's had the same symbols, it didn't. The pendant Zexion held had the picture he recognized from class and school rituals as the symbol for Aero on both sides.

As they tied the chokers around their necks, Zexion asked, "I've noticed kids around school wearing chokers like these, Axel and Demyx included. Do they really help with our magick?"

Master Xehanort nodded, "The spell I cast on you both, combined with the sumbols etched into the silver, will help since you now share each other's powers. Most students have the same symbols around their necks, but since Roxas and Ventus are different, they each have a different symbol on their pendants. If you really look around, you'll be surprised how many of your own classmates are bonded like you two now are. One of the purposes students don't know this Academy serves is finding that one special person. Most adults find their Marked mate while they're in school and, years later, still wear the pendant that is the symbol of their relationship."

When he said this, it made Roxas realize something. "Aunt Aerith and Uncle- I mean...Mom and Dad...have something like this around their wrists all the time. I guess they found each other in school..." Roxas trailed off, still a bit weirded out by calling them Mom and Dad.

'But I wonder how they must have felt, being able to be around me since I came here and not be able to treat me like a son...'

Then he remembered Aerith's tender touch to the back of his head every day before class, how Cloud always gives him advice in class, even if he usually gets things right the first time.

'I guess they really have been watching out for me...'

"Roxas? Did you hear me?" Zexion's voice registered in Roxas' mind, "What? Sorry, I was distracted." "I said we better get to class, we've missed almost all of first period already, and it seems like you want to talk to Professor Cloud about something."

Roxas was surprised, "How'd you know that?"

"It's one of those things that happen, I can't exactly read your mind, by when you think real hat about something or feel an emotion very strongly, it'll come through to me and I'll vaguely be able to tell what it is and where you are. It works both ways supposedly if you tried."

Roxas nodded, "I'll have to try it out later then. Let's go." Roxas and Zexion grabbed their things, said goodbye to the headmaster, and took off for their first class.

Just as they were about to open the door to Cloud's classroom, Zexion gasped as if he realized something. "What," Roxas asked.

Zexion held a hand over his eyes, then dropped it, "Nothin', I just realized something..."

Noticing the tone of voice, Roxas was about to give up on prying when he remembered Zexion's earlier words. He took a deep breath and focused on Zexion, trying to figure out what was on his mind.

A picture of Riku's face flashes in his mind, then a snippet of a conversation they had shared: "Riku, I really think he's the One, but...I don't wanna force him if it's just a one-sided love..."

"I've seen the way he looks at you, I think it's real..."

"If he is, you'll definitely be the first to find out, Ri."

Roxas blinked his eyes rapidly for a few seconds, "Whoa...that's so cool..." The blonde took Zexion's hand and smiled, commenting, "He might not be the first to know, but he'll be one of the first, Zex."

Zexion returned the smile and shook his head, "That's not what I'm worried about. Let's just say he gets... over-excited when he gets these kinds of things right."

"We're talking about the same Riku, right? Riku Miyano, your cousin?"

"Yes, he's my cousin but he might as well be my brother with how close we are. You wouldn't understa- actually...yeah, you would. Forget I said that." Zexion hid his face almost completely with his slate colored bangs; the skin Roxas could see was tinged pink.

"Let's go, Zex," Roxas laughed as he took the other boy's hand.

* * *

Me: Okay! Done! (:

Roxas: took ya long enough...

Me: Hush it Roxy! The next chapter should be up in the next few days, depending on how much free time I have but I PROMISE to update more!

Axel: Weren't you gonna introduce ****** in this chapter?

Me: Oh yeah! That's next chapter actually. I'm gonna introduce a new OC I've been thinking about that'll play a part in future fics with my other OC, Kristal. I hope y'all will like him. *thinks* ...speaking of, I should probably go back and change something small in a past chapter...I'll explain more next time.

Roxas,Axel&Me: Thanks again for reading!


End file.
